Harry Snape and The Battle of The Bands
by Chucky Ray
Summary: When Harry Snape and the rest of his family and the Trinity band members travel to LA with The Dragons for a music competition, there they meet the Dragonettes who are an arrogant group of teenage girls who would do anything in the world to win no matter what the cost. (supposed to be a movie in the Friendship is magic series)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Big News!

Johnny held onto his father's hand while they walked into Asda together. "Alright son, today's the day. You've been using your potty for one month and so you'll finally be able to get big boy underwear." Bill told him grinning down at his son while the little boy extended his fists into the air.

"Yay!" he exclaimed excitedly when all of a sudden they ran into Luna.

"Oh hullo there Luna." Bill said.

"Hullo Bill, hullo Johnny." She said while she smiled at them both. "Are you doing your Christmas shopping?" she wondered.

"No. Not today. Johnny's in the next phase of his potty training. Are you?" he asked her.

"Well yes and no. I'm doing a bit of Christmas shopping, some shopping for your baby shower next week, and puppy shopping. Tigger's got a new friend. Neville brought home this adorable beagle puppy." She explained while continuing to smile at him.

"I see, boy or girl?" Bill asked.

"Girl. Her name is Fiona. We named her after the princess in Shrek." She replied.

"That's a pretty name." Bill told her.

"Thank you, and I can't wait to find out your daughter's name." she said.

"Yep, Fleur's due in less than a week." Bill began before he turned his head and grinned down at his son again.

"Wow Johnny's certainly getting big." Luna said.

"I know and he'll be starting nursery school next year." Bill told her.

"Are you excited about being a big brother Johnny?" she asked him but the little boy just shyly hid behind his father.

"No." he replied.

"Oh, he says that now, but I'm sure that will all change once the baby is born. I'm sure that he's just going to love her. Come on buddy let's go ahead and finish your underwear shopping." Bill told him before he led him away.

 _…_ _.._

"Oh I can't _wait_ until Christmas is over! I've always wanted to see Las Angeles!" Eve exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh Harry, it looks like we've got a problem here. Your sister seems to think that she's coming with us." Ron told him.

"Why wouldn't I!?" Eve exclaimed indignantly.

"Because this is a music competition, and you have to be in a band to be in it." Ron told her.

"Well yeah, I know that. But doesn't every competition need an audience?" she asked him before he turned around to face her.

"Eve, let me say this as nicely as I can." He began. "You're not going." He told her.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me!?" she cried with a stomp of her foot before she turned around and raced down the hallway before running into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Why do girls always have to make everything so dramatic?" Ron questioned with a roll of his eyes.

"Well to tell you the truth, you were a little bit too harsh on her Ronald." Hermione told him. "After all she has every right to be there as we do. I mean she's Harry's sister and if both our families get to go than so should his." Hermione told him.

"Hermione's right Ron. I completely agree with her a hundred percent and you were being completely unfair to her. I'll be right back guys. I need to go talk to her." He told them before he turned around and walked down the hallway and wrapped his knuckles upon his sister's bedroom door. "Evie, it's me Harry. Can I come in for a second?" he inquired.

"Sure go ahead. You're the one who decided to move in with us." She replied before he slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room. Eve hung her head and started at the carpet and gave a sniff before wiping her nose on the back of her hand. "Why does Ron hate me so much?" she asked him before Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ron doesn't hate you." He told her before he sat down beside her. "If he did then he would have never agreed to move in with you. In fact he thinks of you like his own sister. That's why you get on his nerves sometimes, just like I'm sure that he gets on yours. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you." He told her.

"I know but I wish that he could be more like you and Tobey. We hardly ever fight with each other." She said.

"No but Teddy and Heather fight all the time." Harry told her with a grin. "And we used to be like that when we were younger." He added.

"That's because they're twins and they were born a couple of minutes apart. I used to think that being closer in age to each other meant that you would fight more often. But Ron and I are several years apart and we fight like cats and dogs." She said.

"See, it's different for everyone. Teddy and Heather might be at each other's throats ninety percent of the time but everyone else knows how much they still love each other. They're the best of friends. And you and Ron could be like that if you just gave each other a chance." He explained.

"Well alright Harry. I'll try for you. Does that mean that I get to come to Las Angeles with you though?" she asked him as he smiled warmly at her.

"Of course you can. I want my whole entire family to go. Well that is everyone but Zip and Precious and the rest of the animals except for Angel." He said.

"But who's going to watch them while we're gone?" she asked him. "Almost everybody is going on the trip."

"Well Zip and Precious are going to the kennels, but since Bill and Fleur will have a new baby to care for and they don't want to travel with an almost two and a half year old they decided that they are going to stay here and watch Patrick and all the other smaller animals for us." He told her.

"Wow I can't wait! First Christmas and then after that instead of going back to Hogwarts I'll be going to Las Angeles California where I might even get to meet some movie stars!" she exclaimed excitedly as Harry chuckled.

"Well I highly doubt it but don't forget, you'll also have to keep up on your schoolwork while we're away." He told her before she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"I know. And thanks Harry, this is going to be the best vacation ever!" she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Best Christmas Present

"Well, I just finished the last of my Christmas shopping." Ron said as he entered the house through the front door and carried his bags into the dining room before placing them up on the table.

"That's good. Considering that tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Hermione told him with a hint of sarcasm inside her voice while he set his car keys down next to his bags.

"Ha, ha very funny Hermione. I'm sorry but I really don't understand what it is about women and always having to be early for everything. I mean, you finished your Christmas shopping _months_ ago." He said.

"And I don't understand what it is about men and procrastination!" Hermione exclaimed before Eve walked down the hallway and entered the room.

"And _I_ don't understand why you two aren't married yet when you already fight like an old married couple." She said.

"Why don't you just mind your own business? After all, you're the one who's playing Mary in the Nativity play and I really don't think that Mary was the type of person who stuck her nose into other people's businesses where they don't belong." Ron told her.

"Careful Ron, you don't want her to be too much like Mary." Harry began. "She got pregnant with Jesus when she was around Eve's age." He told him with a grin.

"I just hope that Danny's in a good mood tomorrow night since it'll take place after the time that he's usually supposed to be in bed." Eve said.

"Oh I'm sure that Brittany and Aaron will rearrange his naptime schedules so he won't be all that tired and fussy." Harry began. "It'll be very interesting to see how they'll handle him on the plane though." He finished before his father walked out of the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Harry, would you and your friends mind very much helping me set the table?" he questioned as Harry quickly shook his head at him.

"No." he replied.

"Wow, I bet that Johnny and Danny are excited about Santa Claus coming to visit them tomorrow night." Hermione said.

"Well Johnny probably is but I doubt very much that Danny is. He's way too young to understand what that means yet since he can't even talk yet." Ron told her.

"I know." Harry began. "And Santa doesn't even come around here anymore because all of the children that live here are too old to leave out milk and cookies for him. That is, unless Dad has more children someday." He finished.

"Well, take a look on the bright side, that just means more for us then." Ron said as Hermione just simply rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. "What?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"Honestly Ronald, do you ever stop thinking about your stomach?" she asked him.

"No." Eve answered for him. "Unless he's sleeping." She added before Ron turned over to look at Harry.

"Can I kill her Harry? Since she's your sister I thought that I would be polite and ask you first." He told him.

"I'm pretty sure that murder goes on your permanent record." Harry replied with a nod and a grin before all three of them busted out laughing.

 _….._

Harry parked his car inside the church parking lot before he got out of the driver's seat and accidentally squeaked his boots up against the side of it. That's when all of a sudden Bill carried Johnny over there to him and the rest of his family to greet them as they climbed out of the car. "Hullo Harry." He began.

"Hey guys. Where's Fleur?" Harry asked him while Johnny turned his head and hid his face inside his father's chest.

"She's at the hospital." Bill replied with a grin. "She just had the baby." He told him.

"Really!? Wow! That means that she's a Christmas Eve baby!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Brilliant Hermione, just brilliant." Ron told her sarcastically.

"So what's her name?" Hermione asked him eagerly.

"Yeah go on, tell us. We've been waiting for _months_!" Eve cried while Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." She said as Bill continued grinning at them.

"Her name is Amber Arielle Weasley." He told them.

"Really? That's _so_ pretty! I love that name Amber!" Hermione told him.

"Yeah me too. Can we see a picture of her?" Ginny asked him eagerly.

"Yeah sure hold on." He began before he dug into his back pocket with his other hand and dug out his wallet. "She's already got quite a bit of ginger hair by the way and she's a tiny little thing." He said.

"Really? How big is she?" Ginny wondered.

"She was born six pounds and three ounces." He replied before he pulled out his picture and showed it to them. Sure enough there was a beautiful baby girl sleeping snugly and safely inside her mother's arms wrapped up in a little purple blanket.

"Aww! She's _so_ cute!" Ginny exclaimed when all of a sudden the baby girl opened up her amber colored eyes. "Oh and I see where she got her name from." She added.

"Actually Fleur and I had her name picked out for months." He told her while she handed the picture back over to him.

"Has Johnny seen her yet?" she wondered.

"Not in person, no. Mum came over to watch him while I went to the wizarding hospital to be with Fleur. He's going to see her tomorrow though and I'm really curious to see what he's going to think of her. Anyway, we should all probably go inside now before we freeze up into icicle statues." He said as the snow continued falling down and they could hear the church bells ringing inside the distance.

"I agree." Harry replied with a nod. "Well Johnny, it looks like you're officially a big brother now." He told him while they headed a crossed the parking lot together.

"Yeah, and Amber was born a week before my fourteenth birthday. That means that we're almost near exactly fourteen years apart. Go figure!" Eve exclaimed as they headed inside the church together and waited until everyone was seated inside their pews before Harry walked up to the front of the room and turned around to face the congregation.

"Good evening." He began.

"Good evening." They echoed back at him.

"Merry Christmas." He told them before they echoed it back at them.

"Now before we get started I have a wonderful announcement to make. The reason that Fleur Weasley isn't here to join us tonight is because she just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." He said as the whole entire room suddenly erupted with applause. "So we wish her and her family the best and thankfully Amber is healthy. I'm sure that Bill will show anyone who wants to see her the picture of her. Now I'm not sure about the rest of you but for me personally, seeing a newborn baby like her reminds me just how miraculous God really is.

And that's when we have to remind ourselves why we really celebrate Christmas. Now for the longest time God had promised us a Savior would come into this world to rid us from our sins and reconcile us with Him. We expected the king of kings to be this all and powerful mighty solider. However the Lord had different ideas. It's kind of hard to believe that Jesus was once this defenseless and helpless little baby. Like all babies do He depended on His mother for food, clothing, and shelter. He was like all of us on the outside. He had to learn to crawl, walk, and talk and to feed Himself and to do everything else that all children need to learn how to do.

"But as He grew older Jesus knew that He had a purpose to fulfill. Just like all stories have to have a beginning and an end, the story begins with His birth and ends with His death and resurrection. Because Jesus was so unselfish and willing to be born as a human baby and die in a much brutal way upon the cross, that explains to us how miraculous God is. He loved us so much that He sent His Son to be born for us into this world and die for us later on His life even though we didn't deserve it. Jesus' death and resurrection symbolizes new life and hope.

Which like my little sister Heather has quoted on many times from one of hers and her twin brother's favorite all-time movies, it's the circle of life. It is that very circle that makes God so amazing. Our time here upon this earth is so brief that there is literally more to be seen that can ever be seen and more to do that can ever be done. But once we all get to Heaven, we'll have all of eternity to walk with Jesus and He will show us things that we can't even scarcely imagine." He said.

"Amen." Everyone else in the background said.

"Now let us all bow our heads and pray." Harry said before everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads. "Heavenly Father, we come before you on this Christmas Eve just to say thank you for giving us your Son Jesus which is the greatest gift of all. Thank you for Bill, Fleur, Johnny, and their new beautiful little girl Amber. We know that you have a purpose for them just as much as you have a purpose for the rest of us. And please help us to remember that even though in the heat of excitement of finishing our Christmas shopping that the whole entire Christmas season is about you and what you have done for us. This we ask in your name, amen." Harry said.

"Amen." Everyone else said.

"Now before we get started with the Nativity program. Let us all stand and sing Oh Come all Ye Faithful." Harry told them as everyone inside the pews suddenly got to their feet and grabbed ahold of their hymn books.

 _Oh come all ye faithful,_

 _Joyful and triumphant._

 _Oh come ye, oh come ye to Bethlehem._

 _Come and behold Him,_

 _Born the king of angels._

 _Oh come let us adore Him,_

 _Oh come let us adore Him,_

 _Oh come let us adore Him,_

 _Christ the Lord!_

 _Sing choir of angels,_

 _Sing in exultation,_

 _Sing, all ye citizens of Heaven above._

 _Glory to God,_

 _In the highest._

 _Oh come let us adore Him,_

 _Oh come let us adore Him,_

 _Oh come let us adore Him,_

 _Christ the Lord!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The First Christmas

"Hey Harry, great sermon tonight." Luna began once church was over and all of them started heading back towards the parking lot together.

"Thanks Luna." Harry told her. "Say how are Tigger and Fiona doing?" he asked her as she just simply at him.

"They're doing great, and it looks like they're going to have a new friend soon." She replied.

"Oh, are you getting another pet?" Ginny asked her.

"No, not exactly. Unless you count the stork." She replied as Ginny, Hermione, and Eve all widened their eyes with astonishment and disbelief.

"You're pregnant!?" they chorused together as the grin on her face grew wider.

"Yep." She began. "You should have known that it would happen sooner or later." She said.

"Well congratulations Luna, you'll make a good mother. When are you due?" Hermione asked her.

"Thank you, and probably sometime after Teddy and Heather have their ninth birthday party." She replied.

"Wow, babies are being born all over the place." Ron said.

"I know, and poor Eve was really suffering tonight." Hermione said before she turned over to look at her and grinned.

"That's because nobody told me that Danny needed a diaper change." She said.

"I don't think that anybody else knew." Ginny told her while trying to hide her own grin.

"At least he really didn't get too fussy until the end." Hermione pointed out.

"Well come on guys, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow so we better go." Harry said.

"I can't wait to see my new niece Amber." Ginny began. "I mean I already saw her and I know what she looks like, but tomorrow I'll probably get to hold her and feed her." She said.

"As long as I don't have to be the one to change her then I'm looking forward to seeing her too." Ron said as Harry dug inside his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Oh Ron, how do you ever expect to be a father if you don't want to change any diapers?" Hermione asked him while Harry unlocked the car.

"Oh I'll worry about that later." Ron told her before he grabbed ahold of the passenger's door handle and pulled it open. Then he ducked his head and climbed inside.

 _…_

The next morning Harry and his family and friends started showing up at Bill and Fleur's doorstep. Their white Pitbull Boo climbed up onto the couch and started barking after Harry rang the doorbell while Bill walked over to answer. "Well good morning Harry, merry Christmas." He told him.

"Merry Christmas." Harry replied.

"Is Amber awake?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah she just woke up actually. Right now Fleur is busy changing her diaper. Then she was going to get ready to nurse her, but if you want to feed her you can." He told her with a grin before he stepped aside and allowed them to come in.

"Thanks, and it looks like somebody has already gotten into his Christmas presents." Ginny said while she grinned down at her nephew who was sitting under the Christmas tree and ripping into one of the gifts.

"John Lucas Weasley!" His father scolded before he quickly hurried over to him and swooped him up inside his arms. "I thought your mother and I told you to wait until the rest of the family got here!" he snapped before the little boy began to cry. "Now you're going to go into timeout for not listening to us." He told him as he started to cry louder and shriek on top of his lungs while tears continued pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh it's alright." Harry told him loudly so that he could be heard over the boy's crying.

"No it isn't Harry. Johnny's got to learn to do what he's told." Bill told him while he sat his son down on top of the couch and then bent down to his level while he continued to cry and scream. "Now Johnny, you're going to sit here for two minutes for not listening to Mummy and Daddy." He told him before he turned around and walked away. Johnny clenched his fists together and started to stomp his feet. "Sorry." He quickly apologized. "But you know how two year old's are." He said.

"Oh I completely understand." Snape began with a nod of his head. " Believe me, I'm a father, and let me tell you that Eve was the worst when it came to temper tantrums." He told him.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ron questioned while Hermione just simply rolled her eyes. That's when all of a sudden Fleur started walking down the hallway with her new daughter inside her arms who was beginning to cry as well. She was wearing a beautiful red Christmas dress.

"I'm sorry that she's a little fussy right now. I just need to heat up her bottle. Do you want to hold her Ginny?" she asked her. "After all, she is your niece." she said with a warm and loving smile.

"Sure, I'd love to." She responded as Fleur placed the tiny baby girl inside her arms.

"At least she has on a fresh diaper. You should consider yourself lucky." Eve told her as Amber stopped crying and opened up her amber eyes and looked at her aunt while grabbing ahold of her finger tightly.

"Hullo there Amber, I'm your aunt Ginny." Ginny told her while she smiled warmly down at her.

"Wow. She's not even a full day old yet and already it's her first Christmas." Ron said while Ginny leaned her head down towards her and kissed her forehead before she carried her over to the couch a crossed the room from where Johnny was and sat down holding her new niece inside her arms. That's when Fleur finally finished heating up Amber's bottle and handed it to Ginny who tilted the nipple back towards her lips. That's when Amber opened her mouth and started to suck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Happy Birthday Eve

Brittany bent down and picked Danny up off the ground just as he started to crawl. That's when all of a sudden the baby started to cry. "I'm sorry Daniel but we have to get ready to go to Eve's birthday party." She told him while she planted a kiss on the top of his head and sat him down inside his car seat.

"Is everything already packed inside the diaper bag?" Aaron asked her while she buckled Danny up and then placed a pacifier inside his mouth.

"Yes all of the bottles and diapers are in there along with his teething ring and swimming trunks. I never thought that we would have to bring those with us in December but that's because I didn't know that we would be going to an indoor pool party." She said as the baby continued sucking on his pacifier.

"Is Johnny and Amber going to be there?" Aaron questioned.

"Yes and so is Bill and Fleur. At least the last I heard all four of them were planning to be there. Since Amber's only a week old she's way too little to go in the water, but they knew that everyone would want to see her so that's why they're planning to bring her along." Brittany replied before she swung the diaper bag over her shoulder and then grabbed the car seat by the handle and carried Danny out the door.

 _….._

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione greeted Brittany and Aaron at the door. "Hullo there Brittany, hey Aaron." Ginny began with a grin before she turned her head to look over at Danny. "Hullo there Danny, my what a big boy you're getting to be." She said as Aaron grinned back at her.

"I know. He was big enough as it was when he was born and now he's got to weigh at least twenty pounds. And he's not even walking yet." He told her.

"Is that normal for his age?" Harry asked him.

"Well I'm not sure about that but the healer said that he was perfectly healthy." He said.

"Other than that how is my darling godson doing?" Ginny wondered when all of a sudden Ron wrinkled his nose, sniffed the air, and waved his hand in front of his face.

"It smells like the little darling needs a change." He said.

"I'll go ahead and change him. He needs to have his swim diaper on anyway." Brittany began. "Then I'll go ahead and put his trunks on him." She said before she turned around and carried him away.

"Ah shit I just forgot something." Aaron said once he was sure that his son was out of earshot.

"What's that?" Hermione asked him.

"We brought the bottles with us but we forgot his jars of baby food." He replied.

"Oh that's alright, Harry can help you out on that one can't you Harry?" Ginny questioned him as Harry gave a nod.

"Just tell me what kind of baby food that he usually eats." He said.

"Well his favorites are peaches and apples." Aaron told him as Harry snapped his fingers and made the two jars appear inside both of his palms.

"Here you go." He told him before he handed them to him.

"Thanks Harry." Aaron said before Harry snapped his fingers again and made a spoon and bib appear.

"Here, you'll need these too." He told him while he handed them over to him.

"Thanks Harry, I owe you. I'll go ahead and get Eve's birthday presents from out of the trunk of the car." Aaron said before he turned around and walked away and then disapparated into thin air.

 _…._

"Look at her," Mrs. Weasley said while she sat on the opposite side of Fleur and watched her nursing her baby. "she's falling asleep while she's nursing. I remember that Ginny used to do that all the time." She commented as Fleur bent down and kissed the top of her daughter's head before turning over to look at her mother in-law.

"Yes a lot of babies do that. Johnny did that as well." She told her.

"How is Johnny? What does he think about a new baby being present inside the house?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"Well he tries to ignore her as much as possible but he does tend to get jealous of her. Every now and then he'll come over and give her a kiss which leads me to believe that deep down he really does love her, but I think he just needs some time getting used to her." She replied when all of a sudden Ron walked over to their table.

"Sisters are like that. I mean Ginny's the best and I have to think it's because she grew up with six brothers. But Eve on the other hand, it took me over a century to get used to her so imagine how Harry must have felt." He said.

"Ron, Harry loves all of his brothers and sisters to bits." His mother began. "Besides, if it wasn't due to the fact that Heather was born she would be the only girl in her family as well." She pointed out when suddenly Eve grabbed ahold of her knees and performed a cannonball off in the distance behind them.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. I feel sorry for Snape. Eve's fourteen years old now which means that there's only two more to go before she's allowed to start dating." Ron said.

"And a year after that she starts driving and she'll be graduating Hogwarts and be considered an adult witch." Fleur said but Ron just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh please, don't remind me. That means that she'll be able to do magic whenever she wants to. I'm telling you Fleur enjoy Amber's childhood while it lasts. Life is a whole lot easier when you don't have to worry about what kind of spells and hexes that they'll perform when they get older." He said before he turned around and walked away heading straight towards the table where Eve's birthday cake sat magically slicing itself.

"Hey Ron." Jerry said while he picked up his own plate and started to eat. "Wow, I've never been to a witch's birthday party before." He said.

"Yes you have. Remember you met Eve at her last one last year when she had turned thirteen." Ron reminded him.

"Oh yeah that's right, I completely forgot about that. Wow, it's amazing how fast time seems to fly. I can't believe that we've known each other for a year already." Jerry said as Ron grabbed his own plate of cake and jabbed his fork in it.

"Yeah tell me about it. It seems like just yesterday Harry and I met but in reality we were only five. That was over a decade ago. Who knows, maybe someday Harry and I will eventually settle down and get married and have children of our own. But right now we have very busy lives as it is with our band and everything. It'll happen for us when it's supposed to though." He said before both of the wizards started eating their cake together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Meet The Dragonettes

 _Sorry that's been a while I've had a lot going on. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

"Alright Danny, it's time to get ready for your bath." Brittany said before she bent down and scooped him up inside her arms. That's when all of a sudden the baby boy started to cry. Brittany sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "Phew! First of all I think I better clean you up though." She said while she started carrying him down the hallway.

"It sure was nice seeing Johnny, Amber, Carole, and everyone else today though." She told him. "It's about time that another baby girl has been born because so far poor Carole has been outnumbered." She added while she carried him into the bathroom and shut the door behind her adjusting her grip on him and continuing to try to soothe his crying. Then she sat him down on top of the towel and tore inside his diaper before sliding it off of his bottom.

Danny cried even harder while he squirted a little bit of his urine up into the air. "My goodness, somebody is fussy and tired." Brittany said while grabbing a baby wipe and starting to clean him off. Meanwhile Harry and the rest of his friends and family were busy packing their suitcases so that they would be ready to go on the trip the next day.

"Alright now it's time to go to bed because we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Snape said while he tucked both of the twins into bed and kissed them goodnight. "Have you finished packing then?" he questioned them as both of them nodded and he kissed each of them again on the top of their heads. "Alright, goodnight." He told them before he turned around and started walking towards the light switch and turned off the light.

Then as he stepped out into the hallway he ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And how are you three coming along with packing?" he wondered.

"We've already finished but Eve's taking her good old sweet time about it." Ron said while pointing his thumb back over his shoulder towards her bedroom door as Snape raised one of his eyebrows at him.

"Well then it'll be her own problem if she's not finished by ten o'clock then won't it?" he inquired. "If she doesn't finish it before she goes to bed it'll just mean that she'll have to wake up earlier tomorrow morning and finish it then." He said. "Anyway, I'm pleased to know that you three are ahead of schedule."

"So is Tobey. He's already finished as well." Harry told him.

"Well in that case are you all up for a game of Trolls and Dragons before bed?" he questioned them.

"What?" Hermione wondered.

"Oh it's really easy to learn I'll show you how to play." Ron told her.

"To tell you the truth Ron I'm not all that sure that she'll want to." Harry said. "It might bring back some terrible memories for her."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Well as soon as you open the lid you shrink down in size so you can enter the game and avoid the trolls and dragons." Ron told her.

"Sounds like fun." She said sarcastically as Harry just simply grinned.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to." He told her.

"Thanks Harry. I think that I'm just going to go to bed so that I'll be wide awake tomorrow. Goodnight guys." She said.

"Goodnight." Harry told her.

"Yeah, see ya." Ron said before she turned around and walked away.

 _.…_

The next morning everyone woke up, showered, and drove down to the airport. Then after they went through security they stopped in the food court for breakfast. Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see that Danny was in a very happy mood. Well that is after he had his diaper changed and some food inside his stomach. After they ate they all walked down to their gate and waited for their plane. Danny fell asleep inside his car seat when all of a sudden a group of teenage girls entered the room.

"I hope that he sleeps the whole entire time that'll make things easier." Aaron said while he grinned down at his infant son.

"I don't think he's the one that you're going to end up worrying about." Ron said while he and Harry glanced over at the group of girls.

"I know those four witches." Ginny began while she held up her hand and whispered through it into Harry's ear. "They're The Dragonettes." She told him.

"Oh yeah, the Dodger girls have talked about them before and besides that they've been on every television show and radio station in the wizarding world." Hermione whispered and even though Harry had to admit that he didn't know all that much about them other than what was being said about them, he didn't think that he liked them at all the within the first glimpse that he caught of them.

Except for the leader (which had blonde hair and bright blue eyes) the rest of them had thick dark black hair, dark brown eyes, and very white skin. "Well, well, look girls. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter." The leader said while she popped her piece of bubblegum (that was as brightly colored pink as her dress and nails) and then placed her hands upon her hips. Harry just simply narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her. "What kind of wimpy, shitty, band are you guys in again?" she inquired.

"Trinity!" One of the other girls whispered loudly inside her ear.

"Oh yeah that's right, that Christian band." The leader said while waving it off with her hand before Ron quickly leapt to his feet.

"Yes and Harry's an awesome singer and drummer, and I'm sure that we'll win first place in the competition." He told her while glaring coldly at her.

"Oh I highly doubt that, nobody is going to care about songs about Jesus and stuff. No, there's no doubt in my mind on who the true winners are going to be. Come on girls let's go!" she exclaimed before she quickly spun around on her heel and hurried away.

"Right behind you Brittany!" one of the other girls cried as the rest of the pack followed her.

"I'm not sure what is more annoying," Ron began. "the fact that she totally dissed our band even though Christian music isn't the only thing that we play and probably won't even be allowed to play here anyway, or that she's got the same name as one of our friends." He muttered under his breath before Hermione pushed him back down inside his chair.

"Either way I wouldn't worry about it Ron because there's nothing that you can do about it without getting into serious trouble." She told him sternly.

"Maybe not physically, but as God as my witness, I'm going to make sure that we kick her ass at that competition in a few weeks." He assured her while he continued glaring at The Dragonettes as they went to go find their seats.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Flight

As soon as everyone boarded the plane Danny woke up and started to cry. "Ah that figures." Aaron began before he strapped his car seat down on top of the airplane seat and turned over to look at Brittany.

"Well he's either hungry or he needs a changing." She said.

"Or both." Ron pointed out while he, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat down a crossed the aisle from them. Brittany grabbed the hem of the baby's pants and pulled it back looking inside of his diaper.

"Yep, we have a winner." She said before she started unstrapping him from his car seat. "Oh well, at least he did it now instead of when we're getting ready for takeoff. "I'll go ahead and take him inside the restroom to change him and then I'll see if he wants any lunch." She said before she carried him away.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny strapped themselves in. Since Harry was right by the window seat he turned his head and looked out the window. That's when suddenly Ginny caught a glimpse of The Dragonettes sitting behind them and narrowed her eyebrows and glared at them. Her eyes locked onto them and glued there while Ron started digging out his CD player. He slowly turned his head over to her so he could whisper into her ear.

"Don't worry about them, it's like Hermione said, you can't do anything to them without getting into serious trouble. Especially since we're around muggles." He told her while she reached deep inside her pocket and felt her wand.

"Oh don't worry, I'll only end up using it if I get provoked." Ginny told him.

"Yeah because then it's used as a form of self-defense." Harry began. "You can't get into trouble if you use it for protection purposes only." He finished.

A few moments later Brittany returned with Danny insider her arms that now had a fresh diaper on his bottom. "Alright Danny has on a clean nappy and now I'll see if he wants to eat." She said kissing the baby boy on top of his head before he started to cry again and Brittany started hushing him while she placed him back inside his car seat.

"This is going to be a fun trip." Ginny muttered sarcastically under her breath with a slight shake of her head and roll of her eyes.

"Oh come on Ginny he can't help it, he's only a baby after all." Hermione told her while Brittany sat down next to Danny and buckled her seatbelt as Aaron sat down on the other side of her and buckled himself in as well.

"You sound like Hagrid." Ron began while he placed his headphones on top of his head and pressed the play button and a bunch of heavy metal started to play. Harry remembered back when he was a kid and at his first year at Hogwarts when Hagrid had gotten his very own dragon (a Norwegian Ridgeback) and how whenever he would do something mischievous that would cause trouble he would use that excuse that he was in fact only a baby.

That's when all of a sudden the pilot announced that they were getting ready for takeoff. Brittany started offering a bit of peaches to Danny who refused to open his mouth to allow the spoon inside. "Maybe the fact that he's teething is bothering him." Aaron began. "Try offering him a teething ring." He suggested while Brittany dug a brightly colored rainbow fish out of her diaper bag and gave it to him.

"Here Daniel, is this what you want?" she asked him as the baby boy eagerly took it and stuck it inside his mouth and started to suck.

"There, that's what you wanted isn't it buddy?" Aaron questioned his son with a grin as the plane started heading towards the runway. Then Aaron leaned over and ruffled his hair before planting a soft and tender kiss on it.

"As soon as he's finished sucking on it I'll try offering some food to him again. Then hopefully he'll nap the rest of the time." Brittany began. "Or at least _most_ of the time." She said while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched out the window as the airplane started heading closer towards the runway chewing and popping their gum.

"Harry, I want some gum." Eve told him while he turned his head and looked behind him to see that she was in the aisle a crossed from The Dragonette girls. Harry reached deep inside his carryon bag and grabbed his pack of strawberry sugarless gum and tossed it over to her.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed as she caught ahold of it inside the air before she turned around and offered some of it to Tobey. Before they knew it the airplane came to a complete stop and waited its turn to race a crossed the runway. Then it started gathering speed and before they knew it they were in the air.

"It's not a broom but I have to admit that it's rather quite nice." Ron said while Harry leaned back inside his seat and watched the plane climb higher and higher into the clouds. He agreed with Ron to a point, but instead of a broomstick (although he loved them as well) he much rather have been riding on the back of a dragon.

"Well we're on our way." Ginny said.

"Yeah, now only eleven more hours and sixteen minutes to go." Ron told her.

"And I'm not going to listen to all of that racket that you call music all that time so either turn it down or turn it off!" she spat.

"Make me." Ron muttered crossly while Ginny finally withdrew her wand and pointed it at him.

"Don't tempt me." She growled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off! Both of you! We're traveling with children remember? We _have_ to set a good example for them." She said loud enough for Eve to hear her.

"But_" she began.

"Don't say anything Eve." Ron told her. "If you're under seventeen you're technically still a child. I don't know how many times that we've been through this already." He said while heaving a deep and heavy sigh and turning down his music.

After a while Danny finally stopped sucking on his teething ring and accepted the food that his mother was offering him. "Yummy,.. that's good isn't it Danny?" she questioned. "Mmm,.." she said while smacking her lips together. Danny smiled at her and let out a tiny little giggle. "Here you go, here's some more peaches for the cutest baby in the whole entire world. Then if you're still hungry I'll get you some apples to eat next." She told him while he opened his mouth as wide as a baby bird's allowing the spoon to make its entrance inside his mouth.

"At least I know that as long as he's eating or sleeping he'll be quiet." Ginny said.

"Yeah, because when he's not he's the most annoying thing in the universe." One of the Dragonettes said.

"No, that would be you." Harry told her while he continued reading his Bible.

"What book are you in Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Matthew." He replied. "It's the one where Jesus is telling His followers to turn the other cheek. I figured that it would be a good reminder for me. That way I won't end up strangling those girls to death." He said as Ginny grinned and stifled a laugh. Meanwhile Danny finished eating and drifted off to sleep. Tobey, Teddy, and Heather drifted off to sleep as well. Snape smiled warmly and lovingly at his twins while they rested their heads against one another, for everyone knew that they had a long flight ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Out to Dinner

 _Sorry I never updated yesterday I was busy trying to finish an I Dream of Jeannie (IDOJ) story "episode" and was busy at church and outside. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it!_

Once the airplane finally landed in California everyone was exhausted. "It's strange that it was in the middle of the night when we were still on the plane, and now it's in the middle of the day here." Ron said with a yawn.

"Yeah I know, and it's really messed up Danny's schedule." Brittany said over her infant son's crying. For he was old enough now that he usually slept through the night.

"Oh don't worry Brit, he'll adjust soon enough." Aaron assured her with a grin.

"Yeah but in the meantime, it's your turn to change his diaper." She told him.

"Alright come on son, Daddy's going to change you." Aaron said before Brittany handed the car seat over to him. Aaron took it by the handle and then turned around and walked away.

"Better get used to it boys, you're not going to get too much sleep from now on." The other Brittany said which Harry wasn't even aware that she was behind him. That's when he stopped and turned around and narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her along with Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, because we're going to be too busy rehearsing so that we can kick your ass." Ron spat.

"Oh come on weasel would you really want to attack a lady? Would that really look good on your permanent record with your God?" she questioned him.

" _You're_ one to talk." Harry began. "I don't think that He's all that pleased with you right now." He told her as she placed her hand upon her face.

"Oh gasp! Listen to that Kelly! God is mad at me!" she exclaimed before she rolled her eyes and spun around on her heel and turned around and walked away while Harry and watched her continuing to glare angrily.

"Wow, if looks could kill, she would already be dead." Ginny said.

"C'mon guys, let's go down and get our baggage before I do something that I regret." Ron said.

"Alright but Ginny and I have to go to the ladies' room first." Hermione said.

"I'll go with you since I have to go too." Eve said before the three witches turned around and walked away.

 _…_

"Wow thank God we decided to take a bus, I don't think any of us could drive without falling asleep." Ron said with another yawn.

"I know, but what are we going to do? It's in the middle of the day." Hermione said.

"Do what we said that we would, stay at the hotel and rehearse." Harry told her.

"But Harry, we don't even have a song yet." Ginny (who was sitting a crossed the aisle from him) said.

"I know, and that's why we have to get to work so we can beat The Dragonettes." Harry said.

"Harry, I've never seen you so cross and competitive before." Hermione told him.

"That's because I never met Brittany before up until now." He said.

Once the bus finally arrived at the hotel Snape checked them in inside the lobby. That's when Trinity started making their way towards their instruments.

"Uh, what are you freaks doing here?" Brittany asked them.

"Practicing." Ron replied but she simply just shook her head at him.

"Oh no you're not. The Dragonettes have reserved this lobby to practice first." Brittany told him gesturing around the room with her finger.

"You'll just have to wait." She told him before Ginny withdrew her wand and pointed it at her.

"Ginny no!" Hermione screamed.

"Better listen to your friend Ginny. You could wind up going to Azkaban for jinxing me in the presence of muggles." Brittany told her while Ginny thought it over for a moment before all of a sudden she found her fist thrusting into her face.

"Take that bitch." Ginny muttered underneath her breath while Ron and Hermione burst into laughter as her nose started to bleed before Ginny stored her wand back inside her pocket and turned around and walked away.

 _….._

Harry found Ginny on top of the balcony who was busy hunching over the edge and heaving a deep and heavy sad sigh. Harry cleared his throat and let her know that he was there before she quickly turned her head over to look at him. "Oh Harry, I didn't hear you come up here." She said before she turned back to look back out into the distance.

"I know. That's why I figured that I would let you know." He told her as he walked over beside her and took ahold of her hand. "That was a good punch you know." He said.

"Thanks." She replied proudly.

"But you know you should have turned the other cheek right?" he questioned her.

"I know. And I did when I hit her." She answered.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Listen my father once told me that people only get to you when you let them." He said as he turned to look at her. Brittany's a bitch and she's just looking for attention." He told her.

"I know Harry. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" she asked him as he smiled warmly at her.

"Of course I do. I love you Ginny Weasley." He told her as she smiled back at him.

"I love you too Harry Snape." She told him before they both closed their eyes and leaned their faces in towards one another and started to kiss.

Later on that evening everyone went out to supper. "So Harry, I started writing a song and I was wondering what you thought about it." Ginny said before she handed her pad of paper over to him and Harry started reading it silently to himself.

"I think I'll write a song. After all, if I want to be a famous singer someday, I better get a move on in my music career." Eve said.

"That'll be very hard for you to do. You're still in Hogwarts." Her father pointed out but Eve just simply shrugged at him.

"Maybe I'll take music classes then." She said.

"I didn't know that Hogwarts had music classes." Tobey said.

"Are you interested in music too Tobey?" Hermione asked him as she turned around to look at him.

"Not singing, but I've always sort of been interested in learning how to play the piano." He explained.

"Ah I see, just like Stevie Wonder." Neville said.

"Who?" Tobey asked him.

"Stevie Wonder, he's a very famous muggle singer who's blind as well." He told him.

"Well son, if you're really interested in it and you work hard enough at it then I'm sure that you could do it." Snape told him before he turned over to look at his daughter. "Same with you." He told her before the waitress walked over to the table to take their orders.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Disneyland

Not too much longer after supper everyone started getting ready for bed. Harry removed the cross around his neck and placed it down on top of the nightstand before his father walked over to him. "Are you sure that you're going to bed Harry? It's awfully early." He told him.

"I know, but you've got to remember, we're not used to the time change yet." He said before he plopped down on top of the bed and glanced up at the moon. "Ginny's song is amazing by the way, Ron and I made sure ahead of time to reserve the lobby so Brittany doesn't have any excuses tomorrow morning." He said before Snape sat down next to him.

"Alright, just make sure that you don't push yourself too hard." He told him. "After all, I don't want you to feel too stressed or pressured." He said before Harry rolled over on his side.

"What about Mum? I have to win for her. She would be embarrassed to have me for a son if those Dragonette girls end up winning instead of us." He told him.

"Harry, listen to me. Your mother loved you more than anything else in the universe. Her family was the most important thing in the world to her. She would want you to do your best and I'm sure she would have been proud of the fact that you've made it this far." Snape said. "It's like you told Ms. Weasley, they will only get to you if you let them." He told him while placing a comforting hand on top of his shoulder and gently rubbing it. "Sleep on it alright?" he said before he patted his back and got up from the bed and walked away.

 _….._

The next morning everyone showered and went downstairs to eat breakfast before the Trinity band walked towards their instruments. "Alright guys before Ginny and I learn to sing her song, we're going to need to learn the proper chords to play." Harry said before he sat down behind his drumkit. That's when suddenly Eve walked over to them.

"Can I watch?" she asked them.

"No go away." Ron told her. "Harry and I are working." He said. "This is not a place for children who don't know how to behave." He said while she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him before placing her hands upon her hips.

"You just wait until a few years before I turn seventeen. Then I'll be allowed to do magic outside of school legally, then you'll be toast Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed before she spun around on her heel and stormed away.

"Are you sure that you and her aren't related?" Ron whispered while he leaned his head towards Ginny and his eyes continued following Eve.

"I hope not, she's my little sister and I'm dating yours." Harry told him. "Alright guys on my count." He said before he started tapping his drumsticks together and started playing his drums while Ron strummed his guitar and Neville pounded his keyboard. Every once and a while Harry would hit the drum pedal with his foot or smash the symbols with his sticks.

"Hey Eve, what's up?" Luna asked her once the other girl had stormed past her and let out a deep breath of exasperation.

"I'm so sick and tired of Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh, what did Ron do now?" she asked her.

"Nothing! He doesn't have to anything! He's just Ron!" she snapped.

"Hey that isn't his fault, he's really sweet deep down once you get to know him." Hermione told her smiling warmly at her.

"Well then it must be so deep down inside of him that you can hardly see it." She said.

"Well cheer up Eve, look on the bright side." Luna told her happily.

"Which is?" Eve inquired.

"Your father's taking your little brother and sister to Disneyland, and he's agreed to take us as well." Luna told her.

"Really? I wonder if it's anything like Disneyworld." She said.

 _…_

Danny drank his pumpkin juice while Brittany pushed him along the street down inside his stroller. "Now that he's had his morning nap we can stay at Disneyland until it's time for lunch, then we'll take him back to the hotel for his afternoon nap." Brittany said.

"We'll just have to make sure that the rides we take on him don't have a height limit." Aaron said when all of a sudden Danny stopped drinking and his face lit up as Cinderella walked over to them.

"Well hello there young prince." She told him as he squealed excitedly with laughter. "And what's your name?" she asked him as he started to coo.

"Daniel." Aaron replied for him with a grin.

"Well just remember Daniel to always believe in your dreams and someday they will come true." She told him as he continued to coo and started blowing raspberries. That's when Hermione and Eve turned to look at each other.

"Wow, he's not even a year old yet and already he's getting excited about the ladies." Eve said but the baby's happiness and excitement was short-lived as Winnie The Pooh and Tigger started walking towards them and he suddenly burst into tears.

"Poor baby Danny, it's just Pooh and Tigger." Brittany told him soothingly before she grabbed a pacifier out of her diaper bag and stuck it inside his mouth. "Here you go sweetheart, here's a dummy for you." She told him which cheered him up instantly as he started to suck.

"If you think that went bad, just wait until we take him on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride." Aaron told his wife with a grin who heaved a deep and heavy sigh.

"Maybe we should have left him back home at his grandparents'." She said. "Well come on, we better catch up with Severus, Teddy, and Heather." She told him before they started walking away together and that's when they ran into the three of them. Snape was holding his youngest son and daughter by the hand.

"There you guys are." He said with a grin.

"Disneyland is awesome! The Tower of Terror Is the best!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I just happen to think that the Mad Tea Party is the best." She said but Eve just simply waved her hand at them.

"Eh, neither of those can beat Splash Mountain or Pirates of the Caribbean." She told them.

"And that's just where we happen to be going now, you can go with us if you want to." Aaron said.

"Alright! I'd _love_ to go! I love pirates!" Heather cried.

"Me too!" Teddy echoed as Snape grinned down at them both.

"Well I guess the decision is unanimous then, c'mon let's go." He said.

"What does unanimous mean?" Heather wondered.

"It means that we all agree where we want to go." He replied.

"Cool, but can we go to the bathrooms first?" she questioned him while he led them away and silently agreed while everyone else followed them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Homework Time

Harry breathed a deep and heavy sigh. "Alright, let's try this again and take it from the top." He began. "I start my minute long drum solo before Neville kicks in with the keyboard and then Ron it's your turn to play a few chords before Ginny starts to sing. Now, do you think that you can handle that?" he questioned.

"Oh c'mon Harry, can't we give it a rest? We've been at it for hours and my fingers are exhausted. If they strum and pick at the strings too much longer I'm afraid that they'll fall off." Ron said.

"There aren't many chances that I get to say this but Ron's right." Ginny began. "Can't we take a break?" she inquired.

"Listen guys, I know that this is frustrating but we have to rehearse until our fingers bleed if we stand a chance at beating The Dragonettes." Harry told them.

"Good. They're already bleeding. I'm calling it quits and throwing in the towel or however the heck that old saying goes." Ron said while he removed his guitar.

"Yeah and if we hurry, maybe we can still have a chance to go to Disneyland with the others." Ginny said while she, Ron, and Neville started heading towards the door.

"Wait guys! You're really not going to leave me here all alone by myself are you!?" Harry cried but it was already too late since all three of them disapparated just as Aaron and Brittany were walking through the door. Harry breathed another deep and heavy sigh while Brittany carried Danny's car seat towards the restrooms so that she could go change his diaper. That's when suddenly Aaron walked over to Harry.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked him.

"What does it look like?" Harry questioned him back while he propped his elbow up on top of his drum and rested his head on top of his palm. "My girlfriend and two of my best friends just left me by myself so that they could go to Disneyland." He told him.

"Well, can you really blame them?" Aaron asked.

"No." Harry began miserably. "But Aaron, we're here in Las Angeles for the greatest wizarding music competition in the world. If we stand a chance at winning that means that we'll have to rehearse and by that I mean doing lots of it." He told him.

"Listen Harry, I know that this competition means a lot to you, but maybe you should go easy on them. There's no sense in making them work when they're tired and frustrated. That's only just going to push them away." Aaron said before Harry took a deep breath.

"You're right. Maybe I'll go see and if I catch up with them." He said before he got to his feet.

"Alright see you later Harry. We would have stayed longer ourselves but we had to come back here so that Danny could take his afternoon nap. Maybe we'll run into you down at the pool. That baby really loves the water. In fact, I always thought that's where he was the happiest. That is, until I saw the look on his face when Cinderella talked to him today." He told him with a grin as Harry stifled a laugh.

"Isn't he a little too young for stuff like that?" he questioned. "I mean, shouldn't you wait until he's at least out of pampers before you let him get a girlfriend of his own?" he asked him as Aaron grinned back at him and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. He won't be allowed to date any girls until his graduation ceremony at Hogwarts." Aaron assured him while Harry continued grinning at him before he turned around and walked away.

 _…._

Snape took Tobey, Eve, Teddy, and Heather upstairs to their hotel room to start working on their homework. That's when all of a sudden Heather let out a rather large groan of frustration. "What's wrong Heather?" Eve (who was busy writing her potions essay) asked her little sister out of concern.

"This is way too hard! How am I supposed to know how muggles impact the wizarding world!?" she cried while she quickly threw down her quill.

"Alright, just take a deep breath and relax." Eve told her as the little girl suddenly filled her lungs with air. "Good." She said. "But you can let it out now, you're already starting to turn colors and it looks like you've been hit with a color changing charm." She told her with a tiny little giggle. "Anyway, it's like I told Jerry, just because our family is made up of witches and wizards doesn't mean that we use magic for everything." She said.

"That's because we can't. You're not allowed to do magic outside school yet except for homework, and _I'm_ not even in Hogwarts yet!" Heather exclaimed before Eve giggled again.

"So? Even when we're adult witches I doubt that we'll use magic for everything. I mean look at Harry, he's past the age of seventeen and a lot of the times he prefers to drive his car instead of disapparating and apparating or using the floo network." She told her.

"Yes but he still loves riding his broomstick and all of the dragons that he works with." She said.

"Yes but he really only does that for fun. A lot of the places that we travel to are in a muggle related community like where we are right now. Right here in Las Angeles. So that's one way that muggles impact the wizarding community through their inventions." Eve told her.

"Okay, thanks." She said before she picked up her quill again and wrote that down. "How do you spell inventions?" she asked her.

"Here Heather, go ahead and use my quill. It's spellcheck." Eve told her while she handed her quill over to her.

"Thanks Evie." Heather said while she grabbed ahold of it and started writing it down.

"And don't forget, if wizards and witches weren't allowed to interact with muggles, then I would have never met Jerry." Eve told her.

"Yeah, but not all witches and wizards want to." Teddy pointed out.

"That's because they're too arrogant and ignorant about their blood status to care about them. Luckily, I don't know too many witches and wizards that are." His father told him while Heather finished writing down inventions and started jotting down interaction and socializing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Pamela

Brittany carried Danny through the hotel door while Aaron walked right beside her. "Wow, I can't believe how much fun he was having in the pool. I really regretted having to take him out of there." She said.

"I know, but he needs changed and nursed and then we have to put him back inside his car seat so we can make it to dinner with everyone else." Aaron said.

"Actually, instead of nursing him tonight, I figured that you could feed him out of the bottle since you won't have that chance anymore in a few more months." She said while she laid the baby down on top of the bed and slid his bright blue swimming trunks down off of his legs and bottom. "That is if you want to." She said while starting to tear inside her son's swim diaper.

"Sure, I'd love to." He told her.

"Alright, his nappy is already wet so hopefully this means that he won't use his mother for anymore target practice." She said and suddenly the baby boy giggled and cooed as if he understood what she was saying. "Uh oh, it looks like we have a naked baby." She said while she curled her fingers and tickled his tummy. "Yes we do, a naked baby!" she cried inside a playful childlike voice that made Danny giggle some more and squeal excitedly before he started sucking on his knuckles.

"And a happy baby at that." Aaron said with a grin while his wife grabbed a fresh regular diaper and slid it underneath the infant's bottom and then pulling it through his legs.

"Well that's always a good sign. Especially since we're getting ready to leave again soon." She told him while she finished putting the diaper around the baby and fastening it up. "My goodness, I can't _believe_ how big he's getting." She said.

"I know. It's hard to believe it but in another few months he'll be a year old already." Aaron said while his wife finished getting the baby dressed and heating up his bottle before she handed him over to him.

"Alright here you go. He's all yours." She told him while at the same time giving him the bottle to hold in his other hand. Aaron thanked her before he placed the nipple to his lips and kissed the top of his head. "Considering the fact that he might fall asleep while we're at the restaurant, I'll make sure to pack his pajamas inside the diaper bag." She said before she turned around and walked away.

"There you go Daniel. It's good milk isn't it son?" Aaron inquired smiling warmly down at him while the baby boy continued to suck.

 _…_

"Have you guys seen Harry yet at all?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione later on that evening once they had arrived at the restaurant.

"The last time I saw him he said that he was going to go for a broomstick ride." Ron said.

"Really? Isn't he hungry?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't think so. If I know Harry which I think I do considering the fact that he's my best mate, he generally only goes for a flight anymore for one of two reasons. The first one is for enjoyment, and the other one is when he has something on his mind." Ron told her. Sure enough Harry had had a quite a bit on his mind. One of them was the competition and the other one was his mother who he often thought about.

Harry landed his broomstick down by a lake before taking ahold of it inside the palm of his hand. He glanced up at the moon and the rest of the starry sky. That's when all of a sudden he heard a tiny little splash coming inside of the water as he turned around to look he saw a small little girl's head popping out of it. Harry squatted down and gaped his mouth wide open with disbelief at her. "Hullo, what are you doing out here late at night by yourself?" he questioned her with uncertainty before she raised what appeared to be a shimmering pink tail out of the water.

"I don't believe it, you're a mermaid." He said as she just simply smiled and nodded at him.

"My name is Pamela but all my friends call me Pam. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Snape." She told him before she slapped her tail down on top of the water.

"I beg your pardon but it's just that I never saw a mermaid that looked like you before." He told her still taken aback that she had called him by his proper last name before she giggled.

"We don't all look the same or act the same. That's like saying all witches and wizards are the same. Luckily for us, God created us all differently." She said. "I figure that I'm safe enough to mention that since I see that cross hanging around your neck." She told him as Harry nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well believe it or not I came to ask for your help." She told him.

"Really? But what do you need _my_ help for?" he asked her.

"Well you see, some dark and evil vicious creature has been killing all of the mermaids that live in this lake. And pretty soon there won't be any of us left. We're symphony mermaids, and we're the ones that bring music into both the wizarding world as well as the music world. Without us there wouldn't be any music, and nobody would ever sing another note as long as they lived.

"Really? That's awful. Why are you telling me though?" he asked her.

"Isn't that the reason why you're here? To perform in the Battle of the Bands?" she inquired.

"So you mean to tell me, that if I don't find the thing that's killing the mermaids and stop it then we'll never be able to perform again?" he questioned her as a moment of silence fell between them.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." She told him.

"Well then I'll go ahead and help you. I'm not sure how, but my friends and family, music means everything in the world to me and I'm not about to give it up." He said.

"Thank you Harry Snape, the whole entire world is counting on you." She told him before she leapt up into the air and flipped before falling back inside the water with a splash. Then Harry mounted his broom again and shot up towards the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Surprise Pickup

"So wait, let me get this straight." Ron began once everyone returned to the hotel that night. "Our whole entire music career relies on the mermaids?" he questioned Harry with uncertainty who simply just shrugged.

"I guess so." He replied.

"Well then you need to _do_ something!" Eve cried. "I haven't even _had_ my moment in the spotlight yet and Tobey and I both have our hearts set on following our dreams!" she exclaimed while she entered the room before Ron turned around to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"That's a stupid question. I'm vacationing here just like the rest of you lot." She told him.

"No, I mean why do you _always_ have to horn in on our conversations?" he inquired as she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Alright that's enough you two." Hermione began. "It's getting late and Eve still has to finish her homework before she starts getting ready for bed." She told them.

"Hermione's right. We don't have any time to argue about this now. We'll talk about it in the morning when we're not so tired out." Harry said while the others nodded in agreement. Harry started to turn around and walk away before Eve began to follow him. That's when he stopped and turned back around to face her. "Homework, now." He ordered while he pointed over to the desk.

"Okay, okay don't have a bircorn." She muttered under her breath before she turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile Aaron and Brittany were busy looking in on their sleeping infant son. Brittany smiled warmly down upon him while she hunched over his crib and the baby boy rubbed his nose with the back of his hand in his sleep. "Look at him Aaron, he looks so sweet, innocent, and peaceful when he sleeps." She said.

"I know. And we better get to bed ourselves so he'll stay like that until morning." He told her. Sure enough Danny slept throughout the night and when he awoke the next morning his mother found a couple of surprises. For one, he was standing up for the first time holding onto the bars of his crib while he cried and alerted them that he needed a diaper change, and for the other, a tiny little tooth was protruding out through his gums on the top half of his mouth.

"Well look at you." Brittany said before she picked him up and hoisted him inside her arms. "My aren't you getting to be a big boy." She told him while she carried him over to the bed and laid him down to change him. Just as she was grabbing a fresh diaper for him, Aaron came out of the bathroom and entered the room. "Danny was standing up for the first time and he's also got his first tooth." She told him.

"Wow, our boy really is growing up so fast." He said.

"I know. That's exactly what I said." She told him while she finished tearing inside his diaper.

"Listen, maybe you and Danny can have some special Mummy and me time since me and the rest of the band have to rehearse. It's our turn for it." He told her.

"Actually, I was planning on taking him to the airport with me after breakfast." She said.

"Really? Why?" he asked her.

"Because Jasmine and Jenna are flying in today. It's a surprise for Severus and I promised to meet them." She replied.

"Oh great!" Aaron groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"What's wrong? Don't you think it's exciting?" she questioned him.

"Yes, I do but I sure hope that Danny's in a happy mood when you meet them. You know how Jenna is when he starts to get cranky." He told her.

"Don't worry. He'll be changed, nursed, and I always pack his teething ring and rattle inside the diaper bag wherever we go. Oh and Harry bought him a little stuffed toad that also seems to keep him happy and entertained." She said as she finished changing wiping him and changing his diaper before she hoisted him back into the air by his ribs and then brought him up on top of her knee to nurse him.

"Well, good luck. I'm going to go take a shower." He told her before he turned around and walked down the hallway.

 _…._

Danny sat in the backseat of the car strapped in his car seat while busily shaking and observing his favorite caterpillar rattle. That's when suddenly Brittany stopped the car and pulled up to the curb. "Thanks for picking us up." Jasmine said while she climbed into the passenger's side of the car and then turned her head over to look at her daughter. "Jenny, get in the backseat and sit down next to Danny." She told her.

"Oh c'mon Mum! Do I have to!? Because I really don't want to be smelling his poopy diapers all the way back to the hotel!" she cried while she turned over to look at the baby and scowled while he innocently glanced back up at her.

"Yes because I'm sitting in the front. Now remember your manners." She warned.

"Don't worry Jenna, I just changed him before we left so he shouldn't need to be changed until after we get back to the hotel." Brittany told her.

"Fine! But I don't have to like it." She spat before she climbed inside.

"Well like it or not sometimes we have to do things that we just don't want to do." Her mother told her. "I just happen to think that your son is the cutest thing in the world and it makes me wish I had another cute little baby like that." She told Brittany while Jenna slammed the door behind her and strapped herself in.

"I don't." Jenna muttered under her breath as Danny turned his head to look at her again. "What are you looking at you stupid baby!?" she yelled before he hit her on top of the head and squealed and giggled with laughter. "Ouch!" she cried while she rested her hand on top of her head. "Mother! Did you see what Danny just did!?" she hollered acting as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart but you know what they say about karma, what goes around comes around. That's why you should always treat people the way that you want to be treated." Her mother told her.

"Danny's not a person! He's just a dumb little baby!" she snapped while hot and angry tears stung her eyes and Brittany finally pulled away from the curb.

"I hope to God that that girl never grows up to be a mother. And I really mean that literally." She said. "I would feel sorry for her child."

"Oh, I think she'll grow out of it. After all, Eve never used to like babies and little children either, but now she absolutely adores them." Jasmine told her. "In fact, it wouldn't surprise me a bit if she's actually looking forward to motherhood herself now." She said.

"Well, babies may be cute but they're also a lot of work. She has to be old enough to know that she'll absolutely be one hundred percent committed to it." Brittany told her.

"I know. I'm really looking forward to seeing her and Harry and everyone else. I think that Severus will be really surprised to see us as well." She said.

"Oh I'm sure he will be." Brittany said while quickly glancing over at Jasmine before the two of them exchanged grins.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Letter

As soon as Brittany, Jasmine, and Jenna got back Danny started to cry and scream his head off. "See? I told you that that baby was no good!" Jenna yelled while placing her hands over her ears to cover them desperately trying to block him out. "I would rather listen to that dopey band The Dragons play!" she shrieked.

"This just doesn't make any sense, I don't know what's gotten into him all of a sudden." Brittany said while she sat the car seat down on top of the bed and unstrapped the baby boy before hoisting him up inside her arms and gently bouncing him up and down. "What's wrong Danny boy?" she inquired.

"Maybe his new tooth is bothering him." Jasmine suggested.

"You're right I didn't think of that." Brittany said before placing a hand to his forehead. "And he's burning up. I guess that means that I better take his temperature." She said while she laid him back down on top of the bed.

"Oh no, I'm out of here." Jenna said with a roll of her eyes since she already knew what was coming next. "I'm going down to the pool to find Eve." She told her mother. Since Eve was only a few years older than her, she was closest to her except for maybe Heather who was a couple of years younger than her. However, just as she started turning around and facing the door she ran into Snape. "Mother, somebody's here to see you!" she called loudly while Snape simply just arched his eyebrow at her and Jasmine glanced up at him.

"Oh, hullo Severus." She greeted with a warm and loving smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her while she continued smiling at him.

"Brittany just picked us up from the airport to surprise you. Are you surprised?" she wondered.

"I would have to say so. If I would have known you were coming I would have told Harry and his friends to wait for you before they went to Universal." He told her.

"Wait a minute." Jenna began. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and who knows who else are there and I'm right here?" she questioned while staring up at him blankly but didn't allow any time at all for him to answer her. "See ya." She said while she tried to move past him but her mother quickly stopped her.

"Oh no you don't young lady. Harry went out to have some fun with his friends, not to babysit an eleven year old little girl. I'll give you a choice, you can either put on your bathing suit and go down to the pool with the rest of the kids or you can start working on your homework. It's your choice." She told her.

"No contest, I'm going to get my suit." She told her mother before she turned around and started walking towards her suitcase.

"It's good to see you." Snape told Jasmine. "In fact, would you be interested at all in going out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked her.

"Oh Severus I'd love to, but what about Jenna?" she asked him.

"Well since Harry is rehearsing with his band later on today, I'll get Eve to babysit her. I'm sure that she would love that. She's always asking me to give her some more responsibility. Tobey would probably enjoy it too." He replied with a grin.

"Tobey? You mean the blind kid?" Jenna inquired as she dug out her swimsuit. "How is he supposed to watch me if he can't see anything?" she wondered as Snape's grin slowly started vanishing from his face.

"Well just because he can't see you doesn't mean that he can't hear you. Although me personally I would think he would be better off that way." He said curtly when all of a sudden Patrick the owl started wrapping at the window with his beak. Snape heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. "I wonder what that bloody bird wants now." He said while he walked to the window and opened it up from him. He soared into the room with a hoot and landed on top of the bed next to Danny who turned his head and stared at him with curiosity and fascination.

While Snape walked over to the bedside he recognized the handwriting on the envelope. "It's either from Hermione or Ginny. They both have the same fancy cursive writing." He said while grabbing ahold of it and tugging it down inside the palm of his hand.

"Who's it from Severus?" Jasmine asked him while he started tearing inside of it.

"Hermione. Although it looks like Ginny had a hand in come up with some of the words." He replied as he read the letter silently to himself. "I'm sorry but I have to go." He told her quickly while he turned around and headed back towards the door.

"Why? What's wrong Severus?" Jasmine asked him out of concern.

"It's about Harry. The others can't find him anywhere and they're worried sick about him." He answered.

"Why is that a problem?" Jenna asked him. "Harry's an adult wizard isn't he? He can take care of himself." She said.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to go into all of that right now. Just stay here with your mother. I have to go find my son." He said before he turned back around and headed out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Date

"This is crazy! Where in the world would Harry go?" Ginny questioned while she sat down on a bench next to Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna.

"I think I know." Hermione began. "He probably went after the lake monster." She finished when suddenly Snape apparated in front of them.

"Where is he? Where's Harry?" he asked them anxiously while Ron just simply lifted his head and glanced up at him.

"We don't know. That's the part that we're trying to figure out. Hermione has a theory though." He told him.

"Alright just please, please tell me where I can find my son." Snape said.

Meanwhile Harry was flying through the sky on his Firebolt when suddenly Ginny and Eve caught up to him and flew on either side of him. "What are you doing here? Your father's worried sick about you." Ginny told him.

"Yeah! What's the big deal of taking off like that!? _You're_ the one who's always yelling at me whenever I do something stupid like that!" Eve snapped.

"Look guys, I'm sorry but I think I just figured out something." Harry began. "Sea serpents are one of the mermaid's most deadly predators." He told them.

"Good, so now that you know what's been killing them just what exactly do you plan to do about it?" Eve asked him.

"And furthermore, what did you hope to accomplish by scaring us all to death?" Ginny inquired before she steered her broomstick in front of him and blocked his path. That's when suddenly Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Look I'm sorry you're right. I guess I wasn't thinking about all that when I started making my plan. I'll figure out what to do to stop them later. Right now I think I'll go back with you." He told Ginny. "I've worried my father long enough." He said before he turned his head to look back over at his sister. "And Eve, you need to go back to the hotel and keep an eye on Jenna. You know that Tobey can't look after her all by himself." He told her as she nodded at him.

"Alright, just as long as you _do_ go back with Ginny." She told him.

"What makes you suddenly think that you're in charge of me? You're younger than me remember." He told her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I still can't look after you. You are my brother after all." She told him before she turned her own broomstick back around and darted away.

"She might be a pain in the neck at times but it's good to know that her heart is in the right place." Harry said while smiling warmly at his girlfriend as she grinned back at him. "Come on, let's go back." He told her while taking a deep breath before they both turned their brooms back around and flew off into the distance.

….

Later that evening Snape took Jasmine out for dinner while Tobey and Eve stayed back with Jenna, Teddy, and Heather. "So what do you guys want to do?" Eve asked them.

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" Heather exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll go order a pizza." Tobey began. "Eve why don't you find something for them to do to entertain them while I'm on the phone?" he suggested while he got to his feet and allowed Angel to guide him over to the telephone.

"I know! Let's play hide and go seek!" Heather exclaimed excitedly but Jenna just simply rolled her eyes at her.

"Do we have to? That game is for little kids." She said while Heather just shook her head at her.

"I'm not a little kid and I still _love_ playing that game!" she cried while Tobey finally reached the phone and picked it up and started dialing it.

"That's enough arguing girls, I'm going to be on the phone." He told them. "Eve do something to keep them occupied." He instructed while placing the phone up to his ear.

"Okay! Okay! Why don't we just pick something to do that we'll all enjoy?" Eve suggested while Teddy inserted his index finger up his nose and started picking at it. "Eww! Theodore! That's disgusting!" she cried while he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her.

"Well I didn't hear _you_ coming up with any ideas." He said while he wiped his snot on Jenna's shoulder.

"Yuck! Did you just see what your stupid little brother did!?" she hollered.

"I have an idea, why don't we all just sit down for a game of cards?" Eve said.

"Good idea, then everybody's happy." Heather said while Jenna just simply rolled her eyes at her.

"If you say so, but I think that this is going to be the most boring thing that I ever did in my life." She told her before all four of them sat down at the table and Eve opened up the deck before she started dealing out the cards.

 _…._

"Are you alright Severus, you seem a bit distracted." Jasmine told him later on at supper.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about my children. I hope that they're doing alright." He said.

"I'm sure that they're fine." Jasmine began. "If anyone should be worried it should be me. After all, it's hard for me to take my eyes off Jenna for a few seconds." She said. "I mean she probably doesn't _mean_ to cause trouble, I just know that she hasn't quite been herself ever since the divorce." She told him.

"Eve was the same way after my wife died. At first she wasn't all too thrilled about the idea of Harry Ron and Hermione moving in with us. In fact I would be lying if I said that I wasn't either. About Ron and Hermione I mean. That's when I realized that I would be nothing without them. I mean Weasley might be a pain in the butt but he grows on you after a while. Especially since he's been helping me get through my daughter's teenage years which I didn't think would be possible without Lily around. Even though I still feel her spirit around me and the children.

I see so much of her in them. Anyway, the point that I'm trying to make is that Evangeline is not a bad kid and neither is Jenna. You've probably just have to give her a little more time to adjust." He told her.

"Thanks Severus, I really appreciate all that you've done for me." She told him while the waiter walked over to their table and got ready to take their orders.


End file.
